Sales, resales, and exchanges of tickets commonly occur between associated or unassociated parties. A ticket is a physical or electronic document that gives a holder of the ticket permission to enter an area, attend an event, or perform another suitable activity. For example, a ticket may be a physical document that allows the holder of the document to enter a musical concert, sporting event, comedic performance, performance art, theatrical performance, other suitable event, or a combination thereof.
When a sale, resale, or exchange of tickets occurs between unassociated parties, prospective buyers of the tickets may be unable to verify the authenticity of the tickets being purchased. Thus, the prospective buyers may assume that the event tickets being offered by the seller are legitimate and valid for the event indicated on the ticket. For example, the assumption made by the prospective buyers may be based exclusively on the assertion by the seller that the tickets are legitimate and valid for the event printed on the face of a physical ticket.